


Control and Discipline

by wereleopard58



Series: Sentinel and Guide [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has always known he was different, and one day he found it what it was.  He was a sentinel.  Through his training days and onwards a few knew and had helped, two of those people had been Freddie and Catherine.  Now, he has finally found his guide.  What is Danny Williams going to do when he find out it’s him, and they have a connection that is deeper than either of them has had before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Title: Control and Discipline

Pairing: McDanno

Rating: Adult

Spoilers: All of Hawaii Five-0

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Hawaii Five-0

Summary: Steve has always known he was different, and one day he found it what it was. He was a sentinel. Through his training days and onwards a few knew and had helped, two of those people had been Freddie and Catherine. Now, he has finally found his guide. What is Danny Williams going to do when he find out it's him, and they have a connection that is deeper than either of them has had before.

Feedback: Yes please

N/B This is the second story in my 'Sentinel and Guide' universe, the first story is called 'Impressions and Sensations' it is an NCIS story Gibbs/DiNozzo pairing. This is going to have a minimum of three stories. Thanks to PhoenixWytch for the title and I enjoyed chatting to a few of you on twitter.

Chapter One

Steve stood and stared out over the ocean. He loved the feel of the sand under his bare feet and the smell of the ocean. Well, he did once he managed to get his senses under control. He hated that he had to keep this a secret, but he was afraid of what the government would do to him. There were a few in the SEALs that knew what he was, they had helped him a lot. Freddie had been one of those that had been there for him the longest, so had Catherine.

It had killed him when he lost his father; he could hear every single part of that last moment before his death. Steve had run through things in his mind over and over again, trying to figure out extra clues from the noise. He also wondered if he had said something different that things would have ended up differently. Steve knew that wasn't true. If had given Anton over to his brother, which was never going to happen, his father would still have been murdered. One of the good things that came out of this nightmare was that he could go in the reserves, without people wondering why; admittedly he would have rather had his dad and suffered. It had been getting so hard to hide what he was from his fellow team-mates it wouldn't be long until they knew something. The main problem was that he kept zoning out.

Catherine had been superb and managed to find out about sentinels with no one else finding out what she had been doing. At that time, he had hoped she would have been his guide it would have made things a hell of a lot easier, but as time went on Catherine found it more and more difficult to bring him out of these zone outs.

Steve was terrified that somehow he had missed his guide that they had wandered past him, and he wasn't aware enough to pick them out. That was until on that fateful day in his father's garage. He came face to face with a man who held a gun on him. That was when he felt it, a connection. A weight seemed to be lifted, he could breathe easier. That was when he knew Danny Williams was his guide. He had gone to the Governor to let her know that he needed the detective on his team as he had been dealing with the murder before now. Steve would have done anything, which included begging if had to.

Now, though Steve had a problem. How did he tell Danny about himself? Tell him that Danny was his guide, and that he couldn't function without him. What if Danny rejected him? Steve took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He wasn't even going to touch on the attraction he had for the other man. This was something new for him. Was it because of the connection they had a sentinel and guide, or did he think that Danny was just downright hot? It could have been the combination of the two.

Steve was about to strip off his t-shirt and cargo's to go for a swim, but that was when the smell of Danny hit him. It made him so hard, and desperate. He wanted to take his friend into his arms and kiss him. Steve wanted to pull him down to the sand and explore every inch of that compact muscular body. On top of all that he had the urge to protect, love and cherish his partner. It was getting more and more difficult each day to keep these emotions hidden away. He was lucky that Danny talked a lot and waved his arms around when he did so. That meant Steve could use his hearing and sight, which caused him to zone out less. He was afraid that soon it wasn't going to be enough. There was something missing, and to get that sorted out he was going to have to tell Danny.

'Steve, is everything ok?' Danny called out as he walked across the beach to his friend. He frowned when Steve didn't even look around at him. 'What's going on?' Danny asked more softly when he finally reached the SEAL's side. 'Steve?' Danny placed a hand on his shoulder. He watched as Steve turned and looked at the hand, and then his attention was on Danny's face. There was an expression of such focus that took the detective's breath away. It made his body tighten in such a way that had only ever happened with women and to never this extreme.

'We need to talk.' Steve choked out the words, turned to his house and stalked in.

Danny frowned, and then started to bite his lower lip. 'Those words are never a good thing.' He mumbled, but started to follow his partner back.

XXXXX

When Danny walked through the house, he found Steve sat on the couch with his head in his hands.

'Steve, babe, what is it? What's wrong?' Danny whispered as he sat down next to him.

Steve looked up, and his eyes were full of such pain and fear.

'I need to tell you something, but I'm not sure how you are going to take it.' Steve licked his lips nervously.

'You can tell me anything, you know that.' Danny reached out and squeezed Steve's shoulder. He felt the other man lean into the touch and softly sigh.

'Danny, there are things about me you don't know.' Steve started to explain.

Danny laughed. 'Babe, there are lots of things about you I don't know. You keep saying it's classified that's why.'

'Damn it Danny, can you please stop with the colourful commentary. This important.' Steve replied angrily as he got to his feet and paced around for a little bit.

Danny looked at him terrified; there was something terribly serious going on. 'Ok, I'm sorry Steve. What is it you're trying to tell me?'

Steve took a deep breath, moved, so he stood in front of Danny and then went down onto his knees. He placed his hands on Danny's legs and started to rub them softly.

'Danny, I am something known as a sentinel, and you are my guide.' Steve blurted out, his head bowed and waited.

TBC


	2. Two

Chapter Two

Danny just stood there and stared at his best friend.

'Steve,' Danny started to talk in his 'hard done by, what did I do to deserve McGarrett' voice. 'What are you talking about? What is a sentinel or a guide, and what does it have to do with us? You haven't done anything stupid have you?' His blue eyes narrowed on the man, who avoided looking at him. 'Steven, some answers would be beneficial to your health right about now.'

'Danny, this is difficult to explain, and it is seriously unbelievable.' Steve looked up and stared into Danny's bright blue, worried eyes.

'Since I've met you everything has been unbelievable. Look at half the stunts you pull, the way you treat suspects. You think any of that is believable? Do you know what else is, huh do you?' Danny stared at Steve for a moment. 'What is truly unbelievable is that I'm still here surrounded by your brand of crazy.'

Steve reached out and placed a hand of Danny's mouth. 'Danny please, as much as I do love your rants, now is not the time. This is important. Ok?' Steve waited until Danny nodded and then took his hand away.

'Ok,' Danny took a deep breath and focused all his attention onto his partner. 'What are a sentinel and guide? How does that relate to you and me?' He went automatically into detective mode. He knew that this was the best way to get specific information from his partner.

'I'm a sentinel, it was something I was born with but somehow suppressed it all these years.' Steve glared at Danny as his blonde partner snorted at the suppressed comment. 'You know how you call me super SEAL?'

'Yes, but what does that…' Danny stopped talking as soon as Steve laid a fingertip on his lips.

'I have enhanced senses Danny.' He watched as Danny's expressive face turned to disbelief. 'My five senses are better than normal. I can hear for miles, I can focus my eyesight like a microscope. All of them are like that. Freddie knew and helped me, and so did Catherine. It was one of the reasons we became so close.' Steve couldn't help the little bit of hope that was suddenly alight within him at the look of jealousy over Catherine. 'I did some research, or Cath did. It seems that all sentinels have a guide. They help them with their senses, are the only ones that can get them out of zone-outs.'

Danny held up his hand as if he were in school. 'Hold on a minute, not that I am saying I believe this, but what are zone-outs?'

'If I concentrate too much, and focus on one sense I can, uhhhh fade out. I'll be aware of nothing else. It would look like if I was in a world of my own and not aware of the world around me.'

'That's different from normal how?' Danny smirked at him.

'Danny.' Steve replied angrily.

The smile fell from Danny's face. 'Sorry, but this is weird. I mean, really weird. I have seen you as if you are deep in thought. Chin and Kono have yelled at you, but nothing and then when I do….'

'Without knowing about it you brought me out of the zone-out.' Steve finally smiled at him.

'Still not believing, but when did you realise that I was your guide?'

'You're not going to like this.' Steve winced as he looked at Danny's glare.

'Steve, I haven't liked half the things you have done, but does that ever stop you? That was a rhetorical question, we all know the answer. So, back to my question, when did you know?'

'The day we met in my father's garage. Didn't you feel a connection, something that pulled as together?'

'I don't know what I felt that day. Here, I was stuck in a hellhole masquerading as paradise. My daughter getting crap, and bunny rabbits named Mr Hoppy from the man that married my ex-wife, and is trying to buy my daughters affection, and oh yeah brought us all here to hell. I get ostracised at work because I am from the mainland. The only man I got on with was my partner Meka, and they split us up. I then get a murder case, where no one wants to help me. I then arrive to the house and end up having a stranger hold a gun on me. He, meaning you, then takes control of my life. You have me transferred without my permission, oh and let's not forget you getting me shot.' Danny's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he looked at Steve's guilty face.

'Danny, let me explain.' Steve tries to calm the other man down before he explodes.

'Don't, just don't. Fresh eyes, what a load of crap. You transferred me because of this sentinel and guide thing. You've lied to me all this time. I thought we were friends, partners, and whether I believe you or not, you do believe and kept something this important from me.' Danny turned away and started to walk.

Steve grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him, so they were face to face again. Danny raised his arm and punched him again, harder this time so Steve collapsed to his knees.

Danny had the urge to go and help him, but his anger overrode it. He pointed his finger at Steve. 'Don't follow me, no ninja, SEAL or sentinel crap. I can't be around you. I can't.' Danny shook his head. 'After everything we have been through, you lied to me about something that you believe is essential to who you are. I don't know you really, do I? This man I've got to know…he might not even be real.'

Steve wanted to pull Danny back into his arms, but he watched as he partner, best friend and guide walked out of the door.

TBC


	3. Three

Chapter Three

Steve just stood there for a moment longer and stared at the door. Danny had left him. He felt the imperative to go and find him, to make him his. Deep down the SEAL knew that it would be the wrong thing to do. Steve knew his Danno, and that would undoubtedly drive him away. He moved over to his couch and sat down. He placed his head in his hands and took deep calming breaths.

XXXXX

Danny stomped out to his car.

'Sentinel and guide, what kind of crap is that.' He mumbled to himself. 'He lied to me, LIED to me since the day we met. Fresh eyes crap, why did I fall for that?' He got to his car climbed in and slammed the door shut, hard. He took a deep breath, his hands resting on the steering wheel. Danny leaned forward and placed his head on his forearms. 'What am I going to do?' He looked up and stared at Steve's house and rested the urge to run back in there and comfort his sentinel. 'What the fuck?' Fear raced through his body, at how he had started to believe all ready. If it were true he and Steve would be bound together forever, and what freaked Danny out more was the fact that it sounded fantastic. He could imagine them in bed together curled around each other and knowing there would be no one else. 'Fuck.' Danny swore again, started the car and drove away.

XXXXX

Catherine opened Steve's door and walked in. She hadn't heard from him in a while and had started to get worried. She hoped that he hadn't had another zone out. She hoped that by now he would realise that they were meant to be together and that she could be his guide. Catherine didn't believe it was true that you would know your guide when you saw them. It took trust and a lot of hard work for that to happen.

As she walked in she noticed Steve on the couch. 'Steve?' Catherine whispered she didn't want to speak to loudly in case it hurt him.

'Cath?' Steve looked up at her.

Catherine's heart broke as she saw the look of utter despair on his face. 'What's wrong? What's happened Steve?' She moved to sit next to him, and couldn't hide the hurt when he moved away from her.

'Danno's gone.' He choked out as tears welled up in his eyes.

'What do you mean he's gone? Why are you upset about Danny?' Catherine was extremely confused by the way Steve acted and by what he said.

'I told Danny he was my guide. He was upset because I never told him. He thinks he doesn't know me, and he left.'

'Danny's your guide? Are you sure?' Catherine felt the hope fade away, this couldn't be true. 'How long have you known that?'

'The day I met him, that is why I had him transferred. I needed to be close to him and to get to know him better. But, now….' Steve's voice faded away.

'Are you sure, it's him Steve?' Catherine asked again.

Steve turned and looked at her. 'Yes, I'm sure that he is my guide. I felt the connection as soon as we met. It was nothing that I had felt before.'

'Are you sure it wasn't…attraction.' Catherine choked the word out. 'You might be attracted to him, and not use to that.'

Steve chuckled. 'Cath, I've been with men before. He wouldn't be the first, so no it's not.'

'Oh ok.' Catherine continued to sit there not knowing what to do.

'I'm sorry Cath; I know you always hoped that you and I would get together. You never did believe me when I told you I would know my guide. I did tell and never kept it a secret.' Steve whispered.

'I know, I always thought it was a dream, and one day you would realise that. Then, that day you would know that you and I could be together. It's not your fault Steve, you were right you did tell me.'

'Cath, I never told you because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. It was getting harder for me to be near you, romantically, to physically be with you. I think that we, sentinels, can only be with someone short term who isn't our guide. Didn't you also realise it was harder for you to pull me out of my zone-outs?'

'I noticed that you had started to pull away. I was afraid one day I wouldn't be able to pull you out, and that you would be in that vegetative state permanently. I kept hoping that I was wrong.' Catherine turned and stared at Steve. 'You genuinely need him don't you?'

Steve smiled at her. 'He's my Danno, my guide. I'm his sentinel.' The smile faded as he remembered how Danny left. 'That doesn't matter now, he rejected me. I am going to have to resign from the SEALs and Five-0.'

'What?'

'I can't risk their lives if I zone-out. I could get them all killed.' Steve stood and moved to the window and stared out at the ocean.

Catherine knew that he needed time alone. Her heart broke as she knew it was over, so she stood and left him alone. It was obvious that he didn't want to talk to her at the moment.

Steve didn't hear the door close, all he saw was the ocean and nothing else as he zoned out.

TBC


	4. Four

Chapter Four

Danny finally made it home and collapsed onto his couch. He couldn't believe Steve hadn't told him the truth. He understood why at the start, but now, after everything they had been through.

A knock at the door made him jump. He was expecting anyone.

'If that's you McGarrett, I'm gonna...' Danny pulled open the door and standing there was Catherine. 'Lt Rollins, is Steve ok?'

'So you do care about him?' She asked as she followed Danny back into the apartment.

'So he told you then.' Danny muttered, still not understanding why Steve would want him when he had Catherine.

'Yeah, he did. Look Danny I love Steve, I spent years helping him out. Finding out information about what Sentinel and Guides were making sure he stayed under the radar. It's not an easy thing to do when he was in the SEALs. Freddie and I did what we could. I managed to bring him out of zone outs for a long time. I never believed that a guide was a certain person, a soul-mate if you will. I loved him; I thought he felt the same about me. That together we could make things work. Then he told me about you, about how it felt the first time he met you.' Catherine took a deep breath. 'I know you are upset with him, but he has had to hide this for his entire life. That is including his team-mates that he trusted with his life. You could imagine what the government would do with a trained SEAL, one of the best who had the abilities of a sentinel. They are aware of them, and these men and women are taken from their families. Danny, Steve needs you. If you're not around and he zones out, he could be like that for the rest of his life. Just talk to him, you don't have to forgive him.'

'I don't know. If the government took him and if they find out about me I would never see my daughter again.' Danny muttered he hated the fact that he had to choose between his daughter and his partner. Well, that is what it felt like to him.

'The government's not on to him, and if he carries on keeping under the radar everything will be fine. With you he won't zone-out, he won't be acting suspiciously. Danny, would you ever forgive yourself if anything happened to Steve and you could have stopped it?' Catherine questioned.

'Damn it.' Danny muttered and got to his feet. 'Sorry for kicking you out, but have a damn navy SEAL to talk to.' Danny stopped and looked at her. 'Thank you, it means a lot you coming here to talk to me considering your feelings for him.'

'If it were a normal situation, I would have tried again. I would have lost. It's not just that you're his guide, but his also in love with you. I love him enough to let him go so he can be happy. Then, maybe I'll find someone for me.' With that Catherine smiled at him and left.

XXXXX

Chin knocked on the door of McGarrett's house. He had noticed that there were strange things going on with his friend. The SEAL seemed to be more and more out of it lately and something needed to be done. That is why he was here, to see if he could help. Steve accepted him into the task force and believed him without any reservation, when he said he hadn't stolen that money. That was something Chin could never repay, but he could try.

When there was no answer, he looked into the window and saw Steve's back.

'Steve?' Chin shouted. He frowned when there was no response.

He turned back to the door and tried it, lucky for him, it was open, and the alarm system had been turned off. Chin walked in and straight over to his friend.

'Steve?' He repeated again. This time touching the other man's shoulder, there was nothing. No reaction at all. Chin moved so he could look into Steve's face and the first thing he noticed as the absent look in the eyes. There was something seriously wrong here. Chin reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. He pressed speed dial 1 and placed the phone against his ear. There was one person who would know if there were something wrong with his friend. 'Danny, it's Chin, I'm at Steve's. There's something wrong with him.

XXXXX

It didn't take Danny long to arrive at Steve's considering he was already on his way there. He climbed out of the Camaro and ran into Steve's house, and there was Chin trying to get some kind of reaction out of Steve.

'Chin let me see him.' Danny had no idea if Steve wanted Chin to know; even if he asked the other man to leave there would be a lot of questions Danny moved and manage to squeeze in front of his best friend. 'Steve?' He called out, there was nothing? Danny wished that he had asked Steve some questions before he stormed out. He thought about ringing Catherine, and Danny remembered what Steve had said about the different senses. Shaking his head, and not believing what he was about to do, especially in front of Chin. He got onto his tip toes, wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and kissed him.

TBC


	5. Five

Chapter Five

Steve knew that scent that was coming closer and closer. A voice that always made him smile as soon as he heard it. Then, there was something new. Taste. Steve groaned as he came back to his senses. He knew the man that was kissing him was Danny. He had wanted this for such a long time, in a way, he had always been waiting. Steve wrapped his arms around Danny's tiny waist and deepened the kiss. He never wanted it to end.

Danny couldn't help the moan that escaped him when Steve started to kiss back. He loved the feel of his friend's hard body against his own. Danny went ever so slightly on tip toes, wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and feel into the kiss.

Chin smiled at the two men and headed out to the lanai so they could have some privacy. There was clearly a lot going on that he did not know about. He hoped that they would trust him enough to tell him. He had an idea about Steve and if what he thought was correct it was understandable why it was a secret.

Finally, the two men pulled away from and stared at each other.

'I'm sorry Danny. I should have told you right from the start, but I was afraid. I was afraid that if I told you the truth I would never have seen you again.' Steve looked down at the ground, his face full of fear.

'We'll never know Steve, maybe you were right not to tell me. That won't happen again though will it?' Danny asked.

'No, I won't keep anything that important from you.' Steve looked at his guide and smiled brightly. 'What are you doing here? I thought I wouldn't hear from you until tomorrow.'

'Catherine came to see me. She explained a few things, and I was on my way here when Chin called. He said he wasn't getting any reaction from you.' Danny paused for a moment. 'That would be a zone out, correct?'

'Yeah, I was staring at the ocean wishing I could escape into it. It looked so beautiful and peaceful. The next thing I know you're kissing me. Which out of all the ways you could bring me out of a zone out, I do like that one.' Steve chuckled.

'Well it's not going to happen all the time, not if we want to keep you under the radar. That won't happen if we are caught making out by, well, everyone.' Danny paused for a moment. 'You're not entirely forgiven yet, Steven; I am still extremely pissed at you. You are going to tell me everything you know about sentinel and guides do you understand?'

'Yes Danno, I will explain it all.' Steve looked out at the lanai and stared at Chin's back. 'What do we say to Chin? I don't like lying to him, but we are talking about our lives.'

'Do you trust him?' Danny wanted to know.

'Yes.' Steve replied straightaway.

'So do I, we're going to need help. I say we trust him.' Danny explained and watched as Steve nodded in agreement.

Chin turned around as soon as he heard a noise behind him.

'It's good to see you back with us.' Chin smiled at his friend.

'Thanks Chin.' Steve replied. 'I think there are some things that I need to explain to you. It's going to sound downright weird.'

'Ok, you know that you can tell me anything don't you?' Chin watched Steve carefully.

'I know.' Steve smiled at him. 'I trust you.' The SEAL took a deep breath. 'I'm a sentinel, it's someone…'

'With enhanced senses.' Chin completed for him. He couldn't help laugh at the utter shocked expression that covered Steve and Danny's faces.

'How do you know?' Danny asked.

'I had an uncle who had an enhanced sense. It was his sense of hearing. Kono and I were taught from childhood about keeping these things quiet. What senses are enhanced for you?' Chin wanted to know.

'All of them.' Steve replied quietly.

Chin opened and closed his mouth. 'You're a true sentinel, the real deal. Is Danny your guide?'

'Yes, he is.' Steve turned and smiled at Danny.

Danny couldn't help but laugh at the totally besotted look on his friends face.

'You know that Kono and I can help. We'll make sure that no one find out about you. I've read that the government has been more interested with people with excellent senses.'

'Yeah, with everything going on I'm going to leave the navy. I can't risk being called up and then zoning out.' Steve sighed as he turned back to look at the ocean.

'I'm sorry you have to do that babe.' Danny placed his hand on Steve's shoulder. It was to give him comfort, but also to make sure that he didn't zone out again.

'I know.' Steve turned to look at Danny and smiled at him.

Chin watched the two men and smiled at them. Just then Steve's phone started to ring. He grabbed it from his pocket.

'Hey Kono, yes.' Steve paused for a moment. 'Ok, we'll see you there.' He placed his cell back into his pocket. 'We have a case.'

'Are you ready for this?' Danny asked concern was clear in his voice.

'Yeah, are you?' Steve asked. He knew that things were going to be different between them when they were on cases. They had to work out how to do things.

'I don't have a lot of choice do I babe.' Danny took a deep breath. 'Let's go.'

TBC


	6. Six

Chapter Six

It had been a murder of a businessman, they had no leads, no witnesses, nothing. They had spent their time, talking to everyone they could find in the area. It was a complete bust Chin and Kono were at the computer table searching through whatever footage they could find in the area where the crime took place. They needed to be able to start somewhere.

'We're not getting any more information here. Let's head back to the office, and see what we can do there.' Steve ordered. He hated cases where they had nothing to go on.

In a way, he was glad that it was slow. Steve thought it was about time he and Danny talked about sentinel, guide and what were going on between them. He needed to explain to Danny that there wasn't actually a guide book, as such. They were going to have to figure things out on their own. With Steve now working in crime, the day to day stuff, his abilities would be an asset. For that to happen, he and Danny would need to work on things that he might need to use his senses for. That way when it happened in the field, Steve would be used to it.

'Uhhh Danny can we head back to my place. We do have a lot to talk about.' Steve waited for his partner to look at him and smile.

'Considering what is going on, and it is quiet at the moment, so yeah I think this would be the perfect time.'

'Chin, Danny and I are heading off. We obviously have a lot to talk about.' Steve called out. 'Call us if you get anything.'

'Will do boss.' Kono called out. She had been surprised when they told her who Steve and Danny were. It also made perfect sense. Just as Chin had said when they were all together, they would protect Steve and Danny. They also knew a lot of people on Hawaii who were doing this, and knew that they would help anyway they could.

XXXXX

Danny sat down on the couch and waited for Steve to sit next to him. He was still confused about this guide thing, but he also knew that he wouldn't leave Steve. There was one thing that Danny was concerned about, the attraction he had for the other man. Was it because he was attracted to him, or because of the connection they had.

'Uhhh Steve, can I ask you something?' Danny asked.

'Of course, Danno, you can ask me anything, what is it?' Steve turned around to look at his partner.

'Uhhh is the sentinel and guide partnership umm a platonic one?' Danny's face tinged red.

Steve smiled at him. 'I don't know, I never found out much about that side of things. I don't know if it's that connection, or if we are just attracted to each other.'

'We?' Danny asked.

'Yes, we.' With that Steve bent his head and kissed Danny softly on his lips.

Danny pulled back, a huge smile on his face. 'Well that is good. As much as I want all of this.' He waved his hand up and down Steve's body. 'Do you mind if we take our time? I mean I've never, you know.'

'Danny I have waited a lifetime for you. I can wait as long as you need, now that I know you're mine.' Steve smiled sweetly at him. 'You are mine right?'

'Yes Steve I am yours.' Danny chuckled as he felt Steve move and then pulled him into his arms. They sat there and stared at nothing. They were just happy to be in each other's arms.

XXXXX

Steve had no idea how long he and Danny had sat there. They hadn't talked about the sentinel and guide thing. Steve was just happy sitting there with him like this. Truly letting Danny imprint on his senses. He finally felt complete. This was what it was supposed to feel like being a sentinel.

'We haven't talked about much Steve, well anything actually. As much as I love this. Which I am, we do need to talk about things.' Danny reluctantly pulled him away from Steve so he could turn and look at him.

'What exactly do I have to do as a guide?' Danny asked, he was seriously worried if he were up to it.

'Danny, it's not an exact science. You keep me from zoning out. You help me use my sentinel abilities if I need to. We just have to muddle along.'

'Muddle along, seriously Steven. This is your life were talking about. My muddling could get you killed, make you a vegetable or taking away by mysterious government men.' Danny's voice started to get higher and louder as his worry started to terrify him.

To stop Danny from having a panic attack, Steve pulled him into his arms and kissed him again. He couldn't help smile as Danny melted into the kiss.

Danny sighed as he moved deeper into Steve's embrace. He could stay here forever until Steve's cell phone went off.

Steve pulled away and looked at it. It was the governor.

XXXXX

Danny and Steve walked into the Governor's office. There was another tall good looking man standing with him. The visitor's eyes zeroed onto Danny as soon as he walked into the room. Steve slammed the door closed and moved Danny behind him.

'Mine.' Steve growled.

Denning looked over at Danny, or where he thought the shorted man was as he was hidden by the SEAL. 'What the hell is going on Detective?'

'I have no idea.' Danny replied as he poked his head out to the side.

'Guide, protect, mine.' The other man muttered as he rushed Steve to get to Danny.

TBC


	7. Seven

Chapter Seven

'Joe,' Denning called out. 'Joseph, stop this now.'

Danny ignored the other two men; he was too busy to sort out his own sentinel.

'Steve, babe, what are you doing?' Danny shook his arm. Steve did nothing, and then he made a move towards the other man. 'Damn it.' He knew he was going to be so fired for this. Danny moved quickly, so he stood in front of his guide. He grabbed Steve's head and pulled him down into a kiss. The SEAL melted right away; he wrapped his arms around his guide and pulled the shorter man tight against his body.

Sam Denning just stood there, not knowing what to do. The main thing was the two men were not out to kill each other anymore. He would ignore this incident, but Denning needed to find out what the hell was going on. The other thing that needed to be discussed was both men called Williams a guide. He turned to look at his brother. The governor had never seen that expression on his brother's face; it was a combination of want, need, anger and jealousy.

'Williams, McGarrett stop that now. We need to talk.' Denning ordered.

It didn't take long for the words to register in Danny's head. He reluctantly pulled away from Steve; he licked his lips as he did so. Two moans echoed around him. Danny's eyes shot open at first he looked at Steve who just stared at his lips, and then over at the stranger who was doing the same thing.

'Uhhhh Governor, who is that? What the hell is going on?' Danny asked.

The governor turned and looked at the other man in the room, who just shrugged his shoulders. He knew he had no choice.

'I'm going to trust you with something exceedingly important. It's something that needs to be kept a secret.' Denning took a deep breath; he genuinely hoped that he wasn't going to make a colossal mistake. 'This is my brother, Joseph Denning. He's something called a sentinel. He has….'

'Enhanced senses.' Danny finished for him.

'How the hell did you know that Detective Williams?' Denning almost shouted.

'I'm a sentinel as well Governor. Danny is my guide. I knew it as soon as I met him.'

'Guide.' Joseph repeated.

'How can Williams be a guide for both of you?'

'He can't be. He's MY guide.' Steve growled.

'I think Danny is an exceptionally strong guide, so any sentinel is going to be drawn to him.' Joseph explained, his eyes never leaving Danny.

'Great, just great.' Danny muttered.

'I'll protect you Danny. I have to.'

'I don't think it will be so bad when you claim him. At the moment he isn't bonded to anyone, so he feels as if he is a free guide.'

'Bonding and does bonding mean what I think it means?' Danny asked, not actually wanting to have a conversation about sex with Steve in front of the Governor.

'Yes it does Danny. We have to have sex.' Steve answered bluntly.

Sam opened and closed his mouth. He wasn't sure what to say. He wanted his brother in control, so he was tempted to insist Danny go with him. He knew he couldn't do that. He could see how close the two men were. Deep down he knew that they were supposed to be sentinel and guide. At least Joseph and two people here who could help him if he needed it, or did he?

He turned to look at his brother. 'When Williams and McGarrett bond, will that stop the territorial attitude between you two?' He asked.

'Too a point, yes. Why are you asking Sam?' Joseph asked his brother.

'I just wanted to make sure that if you needed help that they could do it.'

Steve wanted to say no, to shout that Danny was his, and then to hide him away from the rest of the world. If he tried that he knew his partner would kill him slowly. He also knew that the Governor was looking out for his brother. It was obvious that he was keeping it secret from the government as well. Having the Governor on their side and knowing what is going on would be a good thing for them.

'I honestly want to say no, but I can't do that.' Steve replied honestly. 'It will be easier after we have bonded. So, yes we can help him if he needs us to. We have to stick together, and help each other out if we want to stay hidden.'

'Agreed.' Sam replied, and watched as his brother also nodded in agreement. 'We do know a few other people, like doctors etc. If you need one. Come to me if anything happens or you need anything and we will see what can be done. The two you had better go home and uhhhh bond. It will be easier for everyone, especially if another sentinel turns up.'

Danny had no idea what to say. The Governor had ordered he and Steve to go home and have sex with each other. Could this day get any weirder? Danny was convinced the answer was yes.

XXXXX

Danny stood in Steve's bedroom, he looked everywhere except at the man himself.

'You know, in most other jobs you could get sued for ordering someone to sleep with their boss.' Danny muttered.

Steve chuckled. 'But you don't work for most places; you work for Five-0.

'Yeah, just my luck.'

Steve walked over to his best friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'We don't have to do this you know. I would never force you.'

'What about other sentinels? What about you? Will you go all primitive on their asses?'

'We'll deal with me and other sentinels if and when they arrive. Danny you need to want to be with me for this bond to actually work.'

'I do genuinely want it. I'm just nervous. I thought we'd have some time to work up to, uhhhh you know.' Danny could feel that his face burning red.

'We'll wait then.' Steve replied simply.

'No, no, it'll be fine. We just need to get going.' Danny took a deep breath and looked up at Steve. The look on his face made it difficult for him to breath. He had never seen such reverence, such love on someone else's face. Danny had certainly not aimed it at him before. He reached up and pulled Steve down into a kiss

It didn't take Steve long to strip Danny down and lay him on his bed. He held, kissed and cherished him. Steve wanted show his soon to be lover that he meant the world to him. He would spend the rest of his life protecting his guide, the man he loved.

Danny just melted into the bed. He loved the callused hands when they ran over his body, his nipples and of course when the gripped hold of his cock. Danny opened his eyes when the bed dipped; he turned to look at Steve. Steve shirtless had been a wondrous sight, but him being fully naked and hard for him was out of this world. It was also now all his. No one would take this away. This guide had his extremely hot sentinel. Words couldn't describe what Danny felt at that particular moment. He quickly reached into the bedside table, and grabbed a little plastic bag that had condoms and lube in it.

Danny looked at it and shook his head. 'Freak.' He muttered lovingly.

'I don't want to get lube all over the drawer.' Steve replied.

Steve just stared down at Danny, his fingertip ghosting over his face, down his neck and through his chest hair. He slowly began to imprint the sight, smell and touch of his guide. Steve could feel the bonding process begin. He needed all the senses to work all at once.

He worked his way Danny's compact, but muscular body. He finally reached his goal. He gripped hold of the hard shaft and pumped it ever so slightly. Steve looked back at Danny's face memorising every detail. He opened his mouth and covered the head, and slowly licked.

'Oh fuck.' Danny moaned. 'More please, take it all.'

Steve listened to, watched, touched and tasted. He could feel the bond as it worked through him. The more they explored each other, the stronger the bond. They already had the bond of friendship. Now it was more. Steve wasn't sure with Danny being a strong guide if things would be slightly different from normal.

Steve's cheeks hollowed as he kept moving his head up and down. He used all his other senses to make sure the imprint would get stronger. He also had to make sure that he didn't zone out on how incredible it felt to finally have Danny like this. Steve could feel the body underneath his start to tense. He knew what was about to happen. He pulled off Danny's cock and took some deep breaths.

Danny opened his eyes and glared at Steve. 'Steven, why did you stop?'

'I need you to be in me.' Steve explained, his face a little red. 'It's to help with the bonding.'

'You want me to…' Danny waved his hands around, 'in you.' He finally stuttered to a stop.

Steve laughed. 'Yes Danny, I want you to be inside of me.'

'Oh, ok.' Danny scrambled to his knees and moved down the bed. He watched as Steve lay on his back. He stretched out, and wiggled to get comfortable.

Danny just gazed down at the tanned, inked, and perfect body that was laid out. It was the best banquet ever, and it was all just for him.

Steve smiled at the look on his guide's face. He knew that feeling. It was the same thing when Danny had laid out, the amazement that it was his to play with. The man and body were bound to him. They undoubtedly would be even stronger together, as a team.

'Are you ok Danny? Do you need any help?'

'Uhhh no, I did a little research about…' Danny waved his hand up and down Steve's body.

'You did huh, so you thought we would get to this point.' Steve grinned at the look Danny gave him.

'Yes, I thought we might end up here. Is that what you wanted to hear?' Danny growled.

Steve nodded smugly. He watched as Danny reached out to grab a condom. He grabbed hold and shook his head. 'I don't, I need…I'm clean.'

'Is this another imprinting thing?' Danny asked, and watched as Steve nodded in agreement. 'Ok, I'm clean as well.' He dropped the condoms back into the bag and pulled out the lube. Even though Danny had done research on this, he still couldn't believe that he was actually going to make love to Steve. The man he loved, his sentinel.

Danny felt as if he were in a dream as he slicked up his fingers, and one by one pushed them inside of Steve. The man was stunning as he writhed on the bed. His skin glowing with a slight sheen of sweat, Danny ran his free hand over that muscular chest. When he felt his fingers slide in and out more easily, he knew it was time. Danny ignored the whine from Steve as he pulled his fingers free. He slicked himself up and slowly slid into that tight channel. It pulled him in, enveloped him in heat. Danny never thought it would be like this. He stared down at Steve, blue and green eyes locked together. Their bodies moved as one. Danny's mind seemed to reach out for something, for someone, which was when he felt it. He saw Steve's eyes widen as he felt it to. At that moment Danny any lingering doubts he had vanished. He was so aware of Steve now. It felt as if they were a part of each other. There had never been anything like this before. Danny's body moved faster and faster trying to find its release, it finally rushes over him like a tsunami. He screams out Steve's name and hears his name in reply. He finally collapses on the body beneath his. The heartbeat beneath his ear pounding in time with his own.

XXXXX

Steve grinned as he stretched his body. He turned to look at his bedmate. The smile fell from his face.

'Danny?' He called out. When he heard nothing from within the house, he reached out with his mind trying to find his bond-mate. There was no awareness which meant wherever his guide was he was unconscious.

He grabbed some shorts and rushed outside. The Camaro was still parked there. Steve went out and checked the back. After he tried to call Danny and there was no answer, he grabbed his cell.

'Chin, Danny's missing.'

The End

(Of course, there is a third story. That will be the actual crossover one).


End file.
